


Pastelito

by Loeymochroi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeymochroi/pseuds/Loeymochroi
Summary: En donde Baekhyun es pastelero y Chanyeol es un artista famoso.





	1. Chapter 1

_" **Noticias de última hora: Miembro de famoso grupo se ha casado.**_

_La agencia Firelight confirmó que el rapero del famoso grupo SKY y actor, Park Chanyeol, y su pareja, han decidido dar un paso más en la relación, y se han casado luego de estar 4 años juntos. La celebración de la boda fue algo íntima, a la cual sólo asistieron familiares y amigos cercanos a la pareja._

_Fuente: BP noticias."_

_###_

ー Bueno, esto es algo que iba a pasar en algún momento, ¿no?ー dijo Eunha, una de las empleadas de la pastelería, levantando la vista de su celular, y mirando a su jefe, desde la puerta de la cocina.

ーSí, supongo que sí.ー Respondió el joven de pelo rosa, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras batía algún tipo de crema color verde.

Eunha desde el primer día que entró, dejó en claro que era fan de  _ese_  grupo, y que podría hablar sobre ellos con todo el mundo, y no le importaba si no lo conocías o te gustaba el grupo.

ー¿No te da curiosidad quién es su pareja? Demonios, he sido fan desde hace tiempo, pero nunca jamás salieron fotos de él con alguien y que de un momento para otro anuncien que está en pareja y hoy confirmen que ellos se casaron, me da para pensar que más nos pueden esconder las agencias de los grupos.

ーSi no mostró quién es su pareja debe ser por algo, ¿no crees?

ーBueno, sí, pero en serio, Baek, ¿no te da un poco de curiosidad? ¡ _Es Park Chanyeol!_ El hombre que toda mujer y hombre desea tener como pareja.

ーLa verdad que no me interesa. Bueno, dejemos de hablar, y ve a ver si hay clientes, limpia las vidrieras o ayuda a algunos de tus compañeros, que yo voy a seguir con los pasteles porque no se van a hacer solos.ー Respondió el pelirosa.

ー Si, jefe. ー dijo Eunha dando la vuelta y yéndose por donde vino.


	2. Chapter 2

Byun Baekhyun, a la edad de 24 años, tiene su propia pastelería, que abrió gracias a la ayuda de sus padres.

Baekhyun siempre tuvo un buen gusto por los pasteles, y le encantaba ayudar a su madre cuando ésta los preparaba para alguna ocasión especial. Así que cuando llegó a la adolescencia, empezó a ir a cursos de pastelerías para poder aprender algún que otro truco que él no supiera. Y hoy en día tiene su propio negocio.

" _Los pasteles de Baek_ ". Así se llama su pastelería, la cual está ubicada en un buen lugar de la ciudad, y que recibe muchos clientes al día.

Cuando comenzó costó muchísimo que la pastelería tuviera ventas, cómo todo negocio nuevo, pero al pasar el tiempo, todo fue mucho mejor.

Al principio sólo contaba con la ayuda de su mejor amigo, Minseok, pero luego de que la tienda se fue haciendo popular en la zona, se les unieron Jaehyun, Yerim y Doyoung, todos conocidos de algún curso que había hecho, y así que de sólo vender pasteles, ahora vendían todos tipos de postres y galletas.

Baekhyun solamente se dedicaba a hacer pasteles, así que los demás se encargaban de hacer los otros productos.

Hace un par de meses habían contratado a una nueva chica, pero ella solamente se encargaba de atender clientes, limpiar o ayudar pasándoles a sus compañeros los ingredientes.

Eunha era una buena chica, pero a veces hablaba demasiado.

Ese día no era muy distinto a otros, todos estaban haciendo su trabajo cuándo Eunha había ido a contarle a Baekhyun sobre la noticia de unos de los integrantes de su grupo favorito, Park Chanyeol, y los otros empleados querían decirle algo pero no se atrevían.

ーEntonces... ¿No se lo vamos a decir? ー Baekhyun escuchó decir a Doyoung.

ー¿Por qué deberíamos? De todos modos ella está hace poco aquí. No hay confianza para contarle algo así. ー Dijo Yerim.

ー Ella tiene razón, Doyoung. ー Se metió en la conversación Baekhyun. ー No hay porqué decírselo. No ahora. Si pasa el año, se lo contamos y si no, no. Ahora sigamos trabajando y olvidémonos de  _ese_  tema.

ー Sí, jefe. ー Dijeron al unísono.

Luego de que Baekhyun diera por finalizada la conversación, se pasó toda la tarde terminando decorar un pastel con temática de la sirenita que le habían encargado.

####

ー Wow, pensé que las fans iban a tomarse la noticia de la boda de Chanyeol mal, pero es todo lo contrario. ー dice Oh Sehun, rapero y bailarín del grupo  _SKY_ , sin levantar la mirada del celular. 

ー ¿Por qué iban a tomárselo mal? Tengo la edad suficiente como para empezar a formar mi familia. ー Responde Park Chanyeol, el líder y también rapero.

ー No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque en todos estos años, nunca mostraste en público quién es tu pareja. ¿No piensas que se deben estar muriendo de curiosidad de saber quién?

ー Yo lo creo, deben estar haciendo análisis y buscando detalles de todo, a ver si encuentran aunque sea algo que los lleve a descubrir quién es la misteriosa pareja de nuestro gigante, porque yo lo haría si estuviera en sus lugares. ¿Tú no lo harías, Jongin? ー Dice Kim Jongdae, el vocalista principal, girándose con una sonrisa para ver a su compañero que estaba comiendo quién sabe qué.

ー Uhm, sí, creo que lo haría. ー Respondió Kim Jongin, el también bailarín y vocalista. Y luego siguió comiendo.

ー Bueno, entonces se van a quedar con las ganas de conocerlo, porque no creo que vaya a mostrarlo al mundo todavía. ー Dice Chanyeol, levantándose del sofá del estudio,ー Y si ya terminamos hablar de esto, me gustaría retirarme, le prometí a  _mi pastelito_ que llegaría temprano a casa para la cena, ya que todavía no estamos trabajando en el nuevo álbum y podemos aprovechar el tiempo, así que nos vemos mañana, chicos.ー Agrega luego de tomar sus cosas para marcharse.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Chanyeol abrió la puerta de su apartamento, sonrió, le encantaba el poder llegar temprano y cenar con su  _pastelito_ , ya que cuando estaba trabajando en un álbum nuevo o grabando escenas de algún drama, solía llegar de madrugada.

Park Chanyeol es integrante del famoso grupo  _SKY_. Había debutado hace más de una década, haciendo una pequeña aparición en un drama, y tiempo más tarde, fue uno de los elegidos para formar parte del grupo. Desde entonces su carrera profesional ha sido un éxito, y tanto él como sus compañeros, han tenido reconocimiento mundial e importantes premios.

Chanyeol siempre tuvo la certeza que tanto su vida como artista y su vida privada siempre iban separadas. Así que, siempre que le hacían preguntas sobre ello, se negaba a hablar.

Ahora con 29 años, estaba casado con el amor de su vida, y tenían una pequeña niña de 3 años, Jungeun, su adorable  _pastelito_.

Chanyeol había hecho todo lo posible para poder ocultarlos del ojo del público, no porqué tuviera vergüenza de ellos, sino porque quiere protegerlos de cualquier comentario o acción mala que pudieran hacerles, sólo porque están relacionados a él.

Y sólo había dado los anuncios de su noviazgo y luego de su boda, para que supieran que ya estaba tomado, y porque su agencia lo había sugerido.

Entrando en la sala escuchó reír a Jungeun, que al parecer estaba en la cocina, así que se dirigió hacía allí.

ー¿Dónde está mi lindo  _pastelito_? ー Dijo Chanyeol y las dos personas ahí presente se giraron a verlo.

ー¡Papiiii! ーGritó la pequeña, y corriendo hacia él para saludarlo.

Chanyeol la alzó y le lleno la cara de besos, mientras que la niña reía. Luego de eso, con una sonrisa saludo a la otra persona que estaba allí.

ーHola, Soo.


	4. Chapter 4

_ー_ _Hola, Soo._

ーHey, Chan llegaste temprano hoy, así que ahora que estás aquí, supongo que puedo irme. ー Le saluda Kyungsoo.

ーSi si, como todavía no estamos trabajando en algo nuevo, tenemos un poco más de tiempo libre. Así que puedes irte tranquilo, yo me encargo de Jungeun. ー Dijo Chanyeol, todavía con la pequeña en brazos.

ー Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana. ー Dice Kyungsoo caminando hacia la salida. ー Chau, pequeña. ー Se acerca a Jungeun para darle un beso.

ー Hasta mañana tío Soosie.ー Le responde la niña.

Con eso Kyungsoo, les sonríe a ambos y se marcha.

Do Kyungsoo, era primo de Chanyeol, y ha estado trabajando como niñero de la pequeña Jungeun, desde el momento en que la pareja de Chanyeol tuvo que volver a su horario laboral normal. El joven Do, venía de una buena familia y como todavía no quería ejercer su puesto en la empresa familiar, se dedica a cuidar de la hija de su famoso primo.

ーEntonces,  _pastelito_ , ¿qué te gustaría cenar hoy? ー Chanyeol le pregunta a su hija, mientras la dejaba en el suelo, pero la pequeña rápidamente le tomó su mano, y ambos fueron devuelta a la cocina.

ーUm, no sé. ¿Pizza? ー pregunta inocentemente.

ー No creo qué a tu otro papi le guste mucho esa idea.ー Dice Chanyeol, abriendo la heladera para ver que opciones había. ー Pero podríamos comer pollo o algo de pasta.

ー A  _papi bu_  le encanta la pasta. - Dice toda emocionada Jungeun.

ー Entonces, creo que está noche cenaremos pasta. ー Chanyeol dice riendo por la repuesta efusiva de su  _pastelito_.

Y con eso dicho, padre e hija pusieron las manos en la masa para preparar la cena.

####

ー Buen trabajo el de hoy, chicos. ー Baekhyun les dice a sus empleados, con una gran sonrisa. ー Ya pueden marcharse a casa.

Cuando todos empezaron a preparase para irse, Eunha se acerca a Baekhyun, que estaba de espaldas acomodando algo.

ー Hey, Baek. ¿Puedo decirte algo?

ー¿Hmm? ー Baekhyun se gira y la mira con el ceño fruncido. ー ¿Pasó algo? ¿Tuviste problemas con algún cliente?

ー¿Qué? No, no. ー Responde Eunha, y parece que lo piensa un poco antes de agregar: ー Sólo quería preguntarte, si, tú... uhm, bueno.. si tu quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo.

Baekhyun la mira sorprendido.

ー ¿Cómo en una cita? ー Le pregunta.

ー Uh, ¿sí? ー dice Eunha un poco dudosa.

ー Mira Eunha, ー Empieza Baekhyun,ーEres un linda chica, y en tu trabajo lo haces realmente bien...

ー¿Pero hay un  _pero_ , no? ー Le corta Eunha, con un deje de decepción y algo de tristeza.

Baekhyun asiente.

ー¿Es por el tema de jefe-empleada? Tú realmente me gustas,ー dice ella rápidamente ー y si tuviera una oportunidad, buscaría otro trabajo sólo para poder salir contigo.

Negando con la cabeza Baekhyun le dice: ー No es por eso, yo... uhm, ー le pone un mano en el hombro a la chica, y suelta un suspiro antes de decir: ーYo, bueno, estoy en pareja y tengo una hija pequeña.

Eunha jadea, y abre los ojos sorprendida.

ー No puede ser... ーdice ella en un pequeño susurro, pero Baek la escucha.

ー Yo lo sien-

ーNo, yo lo siento, Baek... Yo no lo sabía, si fuese así no te hubiera invitado y... ー lo cortó Eunha. 

ー Eunha está bien, no lo sabías, y yo siento por no decírtelo antes, es que no me gusta compartir sobre mi vida privada en el trabajo.ー Le comenta amablemente Baekhyun. ー Y ahora que nos entendimos, me gustaría poder cerrar el negocio e irme a casa.

ーOoh, sí, lo entiendo y lo siento devuelta. ー Le dice apenada. ー Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana?

ー Por supuesto. Nos vemos mañana.

Y con esa charla terminada, cada uno hizo lo suyo, y partieron a sus hogares.

####

Baekhyun no podía creer que Eunha se le había confesado, ella era una buena y linda chica, y le dio pena negar sus sentimientos pero de todas formas si él fuera hetero, tampoco saldría con ella.

Alejando sus pensamientos de ese tema se adentro al edificio en donde vivía. Saludo al portero, y entró al ascensor para dirigirse a su piso.

Entrando en el apartamento al grito de "¡ _Estoy en casa_!", se dirigió hacia la cocina en dónde oyó ruidos y con lo qué se encontró al entrar, no sabía si quería ponerse a reír o llorar.

####

Con Jungeun, habían estado preparando la masa para hacer tallarines para la cena. Pero no sabe cómo de un momento a otro habían terminado tirándose harina entre gritos y risas, que no oyeron cuando el último integrante de su pequeña familia había llegado, y dicho:

\- Yo definitivamente no voy a limpiar este desastre. - Con una mueca de falso enojo en su cara.

Jungeun al verlo corrió a sus brazos, ー ¡ _Papi bu_ , con papá te estamos haciendo tallarines! ¿Te gusta verdad?

Baekhyun se agacho a la altura de la pequeña y le dio un abrazo, ー Por supuesto que me gustan, son mis favoritos. ー Cuando se levantó, vio a Chanyeol acercarse con una sonrisa - Hey, hola. Estás temprano en casa. Pensé que Kyungsoo estaría aquí todavía.

ーHola, cariño. Sí ya sabes, luego del anuncio y el hecho de no estamos preparando nada nuevo y no hay nada programado para las próximas semanas, tengo más tiempo libre para pasarlo con ustedes. ー Le explica Chanyeol. ー Ooh y espero que te guste la cena que te estamos preparando con Jungeun. ー Acercándose más a Baekhyun, lo toma de las mejillas y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

ー Ah, entiendo. Y Todo lo que venga de ustedes, siempre me va a gustar. ー Le responde Baek con una gran sonrisa. ー Pero el desastre que hicieron, eso sí que no me gusta y no pienso limpiarlo.

ーNo te preocupes, yo lo hago. ー y señalando a la niña que los veía con una sonrisa, dice: ー Pero tú te encargas de darle un baño. Así que vayan, que mientras tanto termino de hacer la cena.

ー Sí, señor. ー Dijo Baekhyun, y segundo después lo repitió Jungeun. Soltando una risita, tomó a la pequeña de la mano y se la llevó en dirección a las habitaciones para hacer lo que el mayor ordenó.


	5. Chapter 5

ー ¿Me estás diciendo qué se te declaró? ー Minseok le pregunta con una mirada de sorpresa a Baekhyun.

ー Sí. Tuve que decirle que tenía pareja y una hija. ー soltando un bufido mientras se tiraba en el sillón que estaba en la oficina.

ー¿Le dijiste también quién era?

Baekhyun se sienta rápidamente y niega la cabeza.

ー ¿Estás loco? No me cae mal, ni nada, es una buena chica, pero, ¿te imaginas si le digo que estoy casado con Park Chanyeol?, hablaría mucho más de lo normal y me estaría preguntando todo el tiempo cosas, sin decir que no sé si ella iría contando que conoció a la pareja misteriosa del integrante de SKY, y esas cosas. Como le dije a los chicos ayer, si ella dura un año en este trabajo se lo digo, sino no. Estamos bien con Jungeun, siendo el secreto no tan secreto de Chanyeol. Aunque en algún momento, vamos a tener que salir a la luz.

Minseok asiente lentamente, y entendiendo lo que su amigo quiere decir.

ー ¿Le contaste a Chanyeol?

ー Sí, me dijo algo de... ー e hizo el intento de imitar la voz de su esposo ー " _muy bien que le hayas dejado en claro que estás tomado mi lindo Baekkie, porque si no voy a ir a tener que hacerle una visita y hablar muy seriamente con ella"._

Cuando Baekhyun terminó de contar lo sucedido, se miraron con Minseok y empezaron a reír.

ー Es todo un caso tu marido, la verdad. ー comentó Minseok tratando de parar de reírse.

ー Dios, sí, encima cuando me dijo eso, me lo imagine siendo, no sé, parte de la mafia. Aparte estaba sentado en ese sofá individual nuevo que compró, con el rostro serio- Baekhyun dijo. Y luego agregó: ー si no supiera quién es, me daría miedo acercarme a él.

Y de nuevo, ambos estallaron en risas.

Después de eso estuvieron un rato más hablando y riendo, hasta que golpearon la puerta.

ー Adelante ー gritó Minseok.

Yerim ingresó con un plato de galletas recién horneadas.

ー Hey, hola chicos. ー Saluda la chica.

ーHola, Yerim, ¿tan temprano comprándonos con galletas? ー Le dice burlonamente Baekhyun.

ー No seas tonto, querían que prueben esta nueva receta. Y si les gusta, ponerlas en venta. ー dice ella ofreciéndole el plato a Minseok.

Minseok agarra una para probar.

ー Ooh, me gusta. Tiene un sabor exquisito, ¿de qué son?ー pregunta.

ー Secreto, es una receta que me pasó mi abuela. ー dice ella sonriendo y ofreciéndole una a Baekhyun.

Luego de que Baekhyun la probó, le dice: ー Sip, definitivamente vamos a venderlas. La gente van a compralas. Pero primero podemos darlas como muestras, como todo lo nuevo que ponemos.

ー Sí, sí. Ya lo había pensado a eso, sólo quería que ustedes dieran el punto bueno. Así que entonces, voy a ir a empezar a hacer las masas. Los chicos ya empezaron a trabajar en sus cosas. ー dice Yerim, saliendo por la puerta.

ー Sí, creo que yo también voy a ponerme a trabajar, tengo que hacer varios pasteles simples, pero laboriosos, y decorar algunos otros. ー dice, levantándose del sillón. ー Antes que me olvide, ¿vienes esta noche? Vienen Junmyeon y Sehun a cenar. Tú y Jongdae pueden unirse también.

ー Por supuesto. Luego le aviso a Jongdae. ー le responde Minseok.

Baekhyun después de eso asintió y salió de la oficina, dejando a su amigo trabajando con el papeleo.

Esa cena iba a ser larga y agotadora, pero divertida.

####

ー ¡ _Chanyeeeeeol_! ー escuchó cómo gritaban su nombre desde el pasillo.

ー Mierda, Jongdae, ¿por qué tienes que andar gritando? ー dice saliendo del estudio y viendo a su amigo con un gran oso de peluche. ー ¿y qué demonios haces con eso?

ー Ah, ¿esto? Es para Jungeun. ー dice Jongdae con una gran sonrisa. ー Así que te estaba buscando para que se lo des.

ー ¿Por qué le estás regalando esto? ー Pregunta Chanyeol con el ceño fruncido.

ー Por nada. Venía hacia aquí, y justo vi una tienda que lo tenía, me bajé y lo compré.

Chanyeol lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

ー ¿Hay algo que me perdí y no me dijeron?

ー Nop. ー dice Jongdae, pero parece pensarlo y agrega:ー Bueno, sí.

Chanyeol estaba por preguntar qué era, pero escucho gritos saliendo del ascensor luego de que las puertas se abrieran.

Girando la cabeza hacia el ruido, abrió los ojos cuando vio a Sehun y a Jongin, con peluches igual de grandes que el qué tenía Jongdae, pero estos eran un perro y un unicornio.

ー Hey Yeol, te estábamos buscando. ー dice Sehun y Jongin asiente. ー Trajimos estos peluches para la pequeña.

ー No entiendo nada. ー dice Chanyeol confundido. ー ¿Me olvidé del cumpleaños de Jungeun? ー se puso a pensar en la fecha en la que estaba, pero faltaba un par de meses todavía para ese día. ー No, nunca lo olvidaría, así que no entiendo porque de la nada vienen con esos regalos.

ー Bueno... - comienza Jongin. ー Oímos que Junmyeon iba a ir a cenar a tu casa y llevarle regalos a la pequeña, así que...

ー ¿Ustedes quieren unirse a la cena? - termina Chanyeol por él.

ー Sí, bueno. Hace mucho que no vemos a Jungeun y así como Junmyeon va a verla, nosotros también queremos. ー dice Jongdae.

Chanyeol niega con la cabeza.

ー La vieron el fin de semana pasado. ー les dice.

ー Y eso fue hace un montón, Chanyeol. ー Sehun dice con un tono de tristeza fingida.

Chanyeol se pasa las manos por la cara frustrado.

ー Tsk, voy a mandarle mensaje a Baek, diciéndole que ustedes también se unen a la cena de esta noche.

ー Síiiiiiii. ー gritaron los tres amigos al unísono.

ー Esperen un momento... ー y lo señala a Sehun. ー Tú idiota, hicieras o no esto, irías igual a la cena.

Sehun lo miro sorprendido y lentamente sonrió. ー Sí, tienes razón. Junmyeon me llevaría con él. No me dejaría solo en casa para morirme de hambre.

ー Bastardo suertudo, saliendo con el heredero y CEO de nuestra agencia. ー dice Jongdae.

Jongin asintiendo en acuerdo con Jongdae.

ー Tú eres su hermano, imbécil. ー Sehun le responde.

ー A quién le importa, siendo su hermano o no, me hicieron entrenar para estar en el grupo.

ー Ese fue tu papá, tu hermano no estaba todavía en la empresa trabajando, pero bueno, basta. ー dice Chanyeol. ー Vayamos al estudio a trabajar en algo.

Todos asintieron y con los grandes peluches entraron al estudio y se la pasaron allí hasta que fue la hora de marcharse.


	6. Chapter 6

" ** _Noticia de último momento: Se confirma romances de dos miembros de famoso grupo._**

_ La agencia Firelight otra vez nos sorprende confirmando dos nuevas relaciones dentro del grupo SKY, luego de dos meses de haber anunciado que Park Chanyeol se había casado. Esta vez son el turno de Oh Sehun y Kim Jongdae. _

_ Anteriormente se había corrido rumores de que ambos integrantes han tenido citas secretas, pero nunca se pudo afirmar o negar nada sobre ello. _

_ En el caso de Oh Sehun, se confirmó que su pareja es nada más, ni nada menos que Kim Junmyeon, CEO de la agencia de la que el grupo forma parte. A esta pareja ya se la había visto en varias ocasiones juntos, pero cada vez que se le preguntaba al rapero _   _sobre ello, sólo respondía que tenían una buena amistad._

_ Por otro lado, Kim Jongdae, quien también resulta ser hermano del CEO, se le confirmó su relación con una persona que no tiene nada que ver la industria del entretenimiento. Y lo único que sabemos de él hasta ahora, es que su nombre es Minseok. _

_ La agencia también dijo que el grupo SKY está trabajando en algo nuevo y que por favor le sigan dando mucho apoyo y amor a pesar de la reciente noticia. _

_ Fuente: BP Noticias." _


	7. Chapter 7

ー Ahhhhh, estoy tan cansado. ー se quejó Jongdae.

ー Si yo también, ¿por qué no descansamos un poco? ー dijo Jongin tirándose al piso.

Luego de que el mes pasado saliera la noticia de iban a sacar algo nuevo, y sobre las relaciones de Jongdae y Sehun, habían estado esforzándose mucho en lo que hacían.

Así que por eso, Chanyeol, en las últimas semanas había estado llegando a su casa pasada la medianoche, o a veces ni siquiera se aparecía por allí, ya que se quedaba en la sala de prácticas o en el estudio modificando alguna que otra para el nuevo álbum.

Extrañaba estar en casa para la hora de la cena y escuchar a Jungeun de su día con su tío Soosie, o Baekhyun hablando  sobre los pasteles que había hecho en el trabajo. Ahora a su pastelito, la veía en alguna que otra video llamada, porque cuando llegaba a casa ya estaba dormida, al igual que cuando se marchaba en la mañana. Y Baekhyun a veces lo esperaba despierto, pero todas las mañanas el menor se levantaba a la misma hora que él y le preparaba el desayuno, aunque sólo sean café y algunas tostadas. Chanyeol sentía que se había sacado la lotería con la pequeña familia que había formado.

Había tomado su celular para poder llamar a Kyungsoo y poder hablar aunque sea un minuto con su pequeña, cuando entró Junmyeon a la sala.

ー Hola, chicos. ¿Tomando un descanso, eh? ー Les dice con una sonrisa brillante.

ー Sí, porque si llego a bailar otra hora más sin descansar, seguro voy a morir, ya no soy lo que era hace 10 años, cariño.ー Dice Sehun llegando a lado de su pareja, y pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

ー Ew, quítate Sehun, te amo un montón, pero el olor que llevas me va a matar, ー se queja Junmyeon quitándose el brazo.

ー Entonces, ¿a qué vienes, hermanito?ー Jongdae le pregunta.

ー A nada... - dice pero rápidamente vuelve a hablar- en realidad venía a hablar con Jongin.

ー ¿Conmigo? ¿Hice algo? - pregunta confundido.

ー No, no es nada malo, ¿pero podemos hablar un momento afuera?ー Señala la puerta.

Jongin frunce el ceño, asiente y se va detrás de Junmyeon hacia afuera.

ー Awee, ¿qué será de lo que tienen que hablar? ー un curioso Jongdae dice.

ー Creo que es sobre... - comienza a decir Chanyeol, pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpe.

Frunce el ceño cuando ve que Baekhyun lo estaba llamando, él nunca lo había llamado cuando el grupo se estaba preparando para algún comeback, así sin esperar un segundo más, atendió. ー ¿Baekhyun?¿Pasa algo?

Espero a que su esposo respondiera pero nada.

ー Baekhyun, bebé, ¿Qué pasa?- Le preguntó está vez con preocupación.

ー Baekhy- ー Comenzó a decir otra vez pero su esposo lo interrumpió.

ー Es Jungeun, Chan. ー Dijo Baekhyun para luego soltar un sollozo.

ー ¿QUÉ?¿QUÉ LE PASÓ? ー gritó Chanyeol.

Sehun y Jongdae se giraron a verlo preocupados.

ー Kyungsoo dijo que se cayó en el parque...ー Empezó a decir ー y que estaba bien cuando volvieron a casa. Pero luego vio que Jungeun no movía mucho la manito, así que fue a fijarse y la tenía hinchada.ー lo escuchó sorber ー Ahora la llevo a la clínica y...

Chanyeol suspiró imaginándose lo que podría haber pasado y pensó que era algo normal a esa edad en los niños y más si eran demasiados energéticos, como lo era Jungeun.

A veces Baekhyun podía hacer de algo pequeño, una cosa grande. Así que lo interrumpió ー Baekhyun, ー La otra persona al otro lado dejo de hablar.ー Escucha, bebé, lo más probable es que se haya roto la manito por lo que me estás contando. Así que de seguro le van a hacer algunas placas y depende de que tan grave fue, seguro le ponen yeso o una férula.

Cuando terminó de decirle aquello, escuchó como Baekhyun se puso a llorar más fuerte.

ー Baekhyun, demonios, ¿por qué lloras ahora?

ー Es que... Es que... Es tan pequeña ー sollozo ー para que... que tenga que... - otro sollozo ー pasar... pasar por esto a su edad. ー dijo finalmente.

ー ¿Baek, dónde estás? ー le pregunta ignorando lo que le decía.

ー En la pastelería.

Chanyeol asiente, y mira a sus amigos que lo seguían mirando preguntándole que había pasado, y ahora también se les habían unido Jongin, Junmyeon y Jungsoo, el manager.

ー Bien, escúchame. Primero que nada deja de llorar y... ¿Minseok está contigo? ー escuchó un  _si_  despacio ー Bueno, dile que te lleve a casa, yo voy a llamar a Kyungsoo y preguntarle cómo están las cosas, ¿Está bien?

ー Hmm, sí, creo que si ーdijo tratando de sonar normal pero él sabía que el menor quería ponerse a llorar otra vez.

ー Bueno... ー dice soltando un suspiro. ー Voy a pedir permiso para poder salir antes de aquí, e iré para casa.

Chanyeol le volvió a repetir que se dejara de llorar y se tranquilizara, antes de que cortara.

ー ¿Qué pasó? ー Pregunta Junmyeon preocupado.

Entonces les contó lo que sucedió, y les dijo que no se preocuparan, que seguro la pequeña estaba bien. Así que después de esa charla, llamó a Kyungsoo para preguntarle que había pasado, y  éste le contó lo que había pensado.

También habló con Jungeun, y la pequeña le contaba que no había llorado porque era una niña grande y que iban a ponerle algo pero no sabía que para que su mano no doliera mucho, y le contó muchas cosas más hasta que Kyungsoo le dijo que ya era hora de ponerse la cosa. Así que se despidieron.

ー No puedo creer que Jungeun actúe como si no le hubiese pasado nada, y diciendo que no lloró, pero sé que si lo hizo. Y cuando hablé con Baekhyun, lloraba como si se él fuese el de la mano rota. ー dijo negando con la cabeza.

ー Pero tienes que entender que Baekhyun llora por el estado en el qué está. ー Le dice Sehun.

Chanyeol asiente con una pequeña sonrisa. ー Sí, tienes razón.

Estuvo un rato más en la agencia y luego se marchó a casa para estar con sus bebés.


	8. Chapter 8

Baekhyun estaba terminando de decorar un pastel cuando recibió la llamada de Kyungsoo, donde le avisaba que estaba yendo hacia la clínica porque la manito de Jungeun estaba hinchada, y cuando Baek, le dijo que iba para allá, Kyungsoo se negó y dijo que no se preocupara y que estuviera tranquilo, que lo llamaría cuando atendieran a la pequeña.

Así que cuando la llamada terminó, se puso a llorar.

Doyoung que estaba ahí con él, se sorprendió por el estallo de llanto de su jefe, así que fue a avisarle a Minseok rápidamente.

Segundos después, Minseok entraba en la cocina con Doyoung y Eunha atrás.

ー Baekhyun, ¿qué sucede? ー le pregunta preocupado. No había visto a su amigo así desde la vez en que Chanyeol se había negado a cocinarle algún tipo de mezcla rara que tenía como ingredientes chocolate con mayonesa.

ーJung... Jungeun ー dijo entre sollozos. ー Tuvo un accidente.

Minseok y Doyoung jadearon.

Eunha que no sabía de quién hablaba se adelantó y preguntó. ー ¿Quién es Jungeun?

ー Su hija.ー Le responde Minseok, y ella abre la boca sorprendida. ー Baek, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? ー dice acercándose a su amigo para darle un abrazo.

Baekhyun asintió aceptando el abrazo.

ー ¿Qué tipo de accidente fue? ー Doyoung dice acercándose y apretando el hombro de su jefe/amigo para decirle que estaba allí para apoyarlo.

Mientras sollozaba les contó sobre lo sucedido.

Los tres que estaban allí en compañía de Baekhyun, se miraron sorprendidos.

ー ¿Bromeas? No puedes llorar así porque sólo se cayó y puede que su manito se haya hinchado por el golpe o en el caso más grave, y que dios no quiera, habérsela roto. ー dice sin tacto Eunha. 

Baekhyun levantó su mirada y la miro furioso. ー Tú qué sabes. Ni siquiera sé por qué estás aquí, escuchando algo que no es de tu asunto, cuando deberías estar en tu lugar de trabajo.

Antes de que Baekhyun diga algo peor, Minseok se metió. ー Hey, Baek, tranquilo. Vayamos a la oficina, así podemos llamar a Chan, y contarle.

Baekhyun miro a su amigo, y asintió. Y salió primero del lugar.

ー Doyoung, ¿puedes encargarte de lo que sea que estaba haciendo Baek? - su empleado asintió. ー Y tu, Eunha vuelve a tu lugar. No te tomes a mal lo que dijo Baekhyun, son sólo sus hormonas. ー Ella asintió, y se fue a su puesto.

Entrando a la oficina se encontró a Baekhyun tratando de llamar a Chanyeol, así que lo dejó solo mientras le iba a preparar un té para que se calmara.

Cuando volvió, Minseok le dio el té y luego de eso llevó a Baek a su casa.

####

Cuando Chanyeol llegó al apartamento, Kyungsoo y Jungeun todavía no habían llegado.

Baek estaba durmiendo boca arriba en el sofá y Chanyeol pudo ver que ya se le notaba un poco el embarazo, sonrió viendo a su lindo marido.

ー Hey, Chan. ー Lo saluda Minseok, apenas lo ve. El menor estaba saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té.

ー Hey, Min. ¿Todo bien? ー Señalando a Baek y sentándose en uno de los sofá individuales, mientras Minseok se sentaba en otro.

Minseok asintió, ー Por ahora todo bien. Le dije que descanse un poco mientras esperábamos a que llegarán Jungeun y Kyungsoo, y se acostó ahí.

ー Ha estado un poco, o mejor dicho, demasiado sensible está última semana. ー dijo mirando al pelirosa durmiendo.

ー Me imagino. Todavía no puedo creer que no se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazado.

ー Ni yo, pero escuché que todos los embarazos son distintos.

Se habían enterado del embarazo dos días después del anuncio de las relaciones. Baekhyun por casualidades de la vida, tenía que hacerse un estudio de rutina y ahí le dijeron que estaba esperando un bebé. Así que, le hicieron un control y todas esas cosas, y resultó ser que ya estaba entrando en la semana 8.

ー ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera? ー le pregunta.

Cuando estaba por responder, escuchan la puerta abrirse. Así que los dos se paran rápidamente y fueron a recibir a los recién llegados.

ー Hey, ー dice Chanyeol, Jungeun y Kyungsoo se giraron a verlo.

ー Ooh, hola papi, tío Soosie, me compró una muñeca. ー Dice su pastelito sonriendo cómo si nada hubiese pasado, ni enterada de la preocupación que tenían sus padres por ella, acercándose a Kyungsoo para agarrar la bolsa donde contenía el juguete. Luego de que tuvo en su mano lo que quería, abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando miro hacia arriba. ー Tío Minnie,ー chilló emocionada. - Ven vamos a jugar a mi cuarto. ー Y sin más con su manito vacía, agarró la mano de Minseok y se lo llevó.

Chanyeol vio como se iban los dos, pero luego se giro a Kyungsoo para preguntar qué pasó.

ー ¿Y bien? ー Comienza Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo estaba mirando con una sonrisa el lugar por dónde se habían ido el par, pero cuando Chan habló se giro a verlo. ー Oh, sí. Tiene un pequeño esguince en su muñeca. No es nada grave, ya sabes solo ponerle hielo para que la hinchazón baje y eso.

Chanyeol lo mira sorprendido. ー ¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿Sólo eso tiene?

ー Sí, el médico dijo que sí hubiese sido algo peor, ella hubiese llorado desde el momento en que cayó o avisado que le molestaba, pero no lo hizo.

Ahora entendía Chanyeol porque Jungeun en la llamada dijo que no había llorado.

ー ¿Y Baek, cómo está? ー Kyungsoo pregunta.

ー Está durmiendo en el sofá. Lloró toda la tarde desde que lo llamaste avisándole lo de Jungeun. ー Dijo soltando un suspiro. ー Cuando me llamó pensé que había pasado algo grave, y cuando me contó que la pequeña que se había caído y la hinchazón en la mano, me imagine que podría haber pasado algo así de quebrarse, ya sabes, es un poco demasiado energética Jungeun y leí eso puede pasar a veces en niños así.

Kyungsoo asintió. ー Lo siento, no quería que se ponga así, yo sólo le llame para hacerme saber. Y aparte sólo le había dicho de que se cayó en el parque jugando y le había visto la mano un poco hinchada y por eso la llevaba a la clínica. ー dijo un poco preocupado por haber hecho que Baek de ponga mal.

Chanyeol suspira.

ー Entiendo. Supongo que Baek exageró un poco.

ー ¿Por qué dices que exagere un poco? ー Pregunta algo confundido el recién despierto pero cuando vio a Kyungsoo, se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaban ellos. ー ¿Dónde está Eunnie? ¿Cómo está? ¿Va a poder seguir usando su manito? ¿La va a perder?

Chanyeol rodó los ojos cuando escuchó las últimas preguntas. Y Kyungsoo lo miraba con la boca abierta.

ー Hey, alto ahí vaquero. Necesitas relajarte un poco, cariño. ー dice Chanyeol acercándose y tirándolo en un abrazo. Baekhyun apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, oliendo el perfume de su esposo ー Nuestro Pastelito está bien, sólo fue un pequeño esguince y ahora está jugando con Minseok en su cuarto.

ー ¿Seguro que está bien? ー pregunta, separándose un poco de Chanyeol y mirándole la cara.

Chanyeol asiente. ー Si, bebé. Puedes ir a verificarlo por ti mismo,- Baek asiente efusivamente y el más alto le da un beso en la frente antes de soltarlo.

Baekhyun empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto, hasta que recordó algo. Así que desde el lugar que estaba se gira y dice: ー Gracias Soo por cuidar de Eunnie.

Kyungsoo le da una sonrisa. ー De nada, espero que también me dejen cuidar del bebé que se viene.

Baekhyun asiente, y se va de allí.

Chanyeol mira a su primo con una sonrisa. ー Concuerdo con Baek, gracias por cuidarla siempre.

ー No es por nada.

ー ¿Entonces, me ayudas a preparar algo para cenar? Voy a mandarles un mensaje a los chicos para ver si quieren venir, y festejar que no fue nada grave lo de Jungeun, y aparte podemos festejar por el próximo bebé también.

ー Bien, pero con una condición. Dile al imbécil de Jongdae que no cuentes esos chistes malos que siempre hace.

ー Bien. Trato hecho. Ahora vayamos a la cocina a ver que podemos preparar.


	9. Chapter 9

Jongin había salido detrás de Junmyeon, cuando éste le pidió que salieran a hablar afuera a solas.

ー ¿Pasó algo Señor Kim? ー Le pregunta preocupado Jongin.

ー ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así? Y no, no paso nada. ー dijo Junmyeon. ー Bueno sí pasó, ー terminó diciendo.

ー Uhm, ¿y qué es?

ーEstá mañana recibí una llamada desde China. ー Jongin abrió sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior nervioso. ー Era de la agencia de Luhan. ¿Lo conoces verdad?

Jongin asiente.

Luhan era un famoso cantante chino, se habían conocido en un evento hace un poco más de dos años y desde ahí habían tenido contacto a través de llamadas y mensajes de textos, y ahora llevaban saliendo un año. Cómo los dos vivían en países distintos se habían puesto un punto de encuentro, el cuál fue Japón, para poder verse y no levantar sospechas, y hasta ahora les había funcionado muy bien. Pero hace un par de semanas habían hablado y decidido que querían hacer pública la relación porque siempre habían rumores de que Luhan salía con una actriz o Jongin teniendo citas secretas con mujeres y hombres todo el tiempo.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada?- Jongin abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero Junmyeon no lo dejó hablar porque siguió diciendo: - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?, tienen que llamar de la agencia de tu novio para que podamos arreglar cómo va a ser el anuncio de la relación para que nosotros nos enteráramos. Aparte de tu jefe, soy tu amigo, podías habérmelo dicho en alguna juntada, o decirle a tu manager o incluso a alguien de recursos humanos. - dice Junmyeon soltando un suspiro frustrado.

ー Lo siento, quería decírtelo. Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. ー dice Jongin tímidamente. Él solía ser el más tranquilo del grupo, y el más tímido también.

Junmyeon asiente. ー¿Los chicos lo saben?

ー Eres el primero en saberlo.

ー ¿De verdad? ー El mayor se sintió un poco emocionado cuando le dijo eso pero no lo demostró.

ー Si. Yo... ¿Van a sacar el anuncio sobre mi relación con Luhan? ー Junmyeon pudo ver como le brillaron los ojitos cuando el menor nombró a su novio.

ー Si tu quieres, sí . ー Jongin asintió. ー Pero debes decírselo a los chicos primero. ー el menor volvió a asentir. ー Bien. Esto quiere decir que los cuatros integrantes de SKY ya están tomados.

ー Sip, ー dice Jongin con una gran sonrisa.

Con la conversación terminada ambos volvieron a entrar a la sala de prácticas.


	10. Chapter 10

Luego de haber estado viviendo en Canadá un tiempo por temas de estudios, Kyungsoo volvió a su país natal, a ejercer algún puesto en la empresa familiar y se encontró con la noticia de que su primo, Chanyeol, había sido padre de una niña, dos meses antes de su llegada.

Le sorprendió muchísimo la noticia, ya que el alto era muy famoso, y siempre habían noticias circulando sobre él o algunos de sus compañeros, pero de teniendo pareja o teniendo una hija, nunca había visto nada.

Ellos nunca habían sido cercanos cuando niños, pero se llevaban bien. Así que trato de contactarse con él para que se reúnan y pudiera conocer al bebé.

Dos semanas después pudo hacerlo y Chanyeol, estuvo feliz de invitarlo a su casa para que conozca a sus preciados tesoros, Baekhyun y Jungeun.

El día que acordaron que iría, había llegado a la casa de Park, y desde el momento que entró lo habían recibido a gusto, a pesar de que a los padres primerizos se les notaba en la cara que estaban un poco cansados, ya que al parecer a Jungeun, de tan solo casi 3 meses, le gustaba vivir de noche y dormir de día.

Baekhyun y él había congeniado muchísimo y habían pasado toda la tarde hablando de sus vidas, de bebés, de relaciones, y de trabajos mientras Chanyeol se hacía cargo de llevarles bocadillos cada tanto y se unía cada tanto a la conversación.

Desde esa vez, Kyungsoo empezó a visitar más seguido, ya que se había enterado que Chanyeol pronto iba a tener que volver a su trabajo a tiempo completo porque el descanso del grupo SKY estaba terminando, así que se había ofrecido a acompañar a Baek en las tardes.

Los meses pasaban y Kyungsoo por la mañana trabaja en la empresa y cuando salía, iba hacia lo de Baekhyun.

En una de las tardes Baekhyun comentó que quería volver al trabajo, porque sentía pena que sus empleados tengan que hacer todos sus trabajos, ya que a uno de ellos, ni siquiera le gustaba decorar pasteles, aunque según Baek, lo hacía muy bien. Así que luego de que él dijera eso, Kyungsoo se ofreció a cuidar de una Jungeun de 9 meses a tiempo completo.

Baekhyun lo había mirado sorprendido, pero luego asintió y le dijo que hablaría con Chanyeol.

Cuando le dijo a su padre que quería dedicarse a cuidar a la hija de Chanyeol y dejar el trabajo en la empresa, el mayor lo había mirado, se había reído y le había dicho:  _Mi hijo siempre tan lindoooo._

Se había sonrojado hasta las orejas al escuchar eso pero estaba feliz de que su padre aceptara su decisión. Pero no estuvo muy feliz cuando a cambio de eso, él iba a tener que comprometerse con el hijo de un socio.

Ya que era hijo único, su padre pensó que si él se casaba con él hijo de su socio, su futuro marido podría hacerse cargo de la sociedad, hasta que él decidiera volver a la empresa otra vez y ocupar su puesto.

Kyungsoo lo tuvo que pensar muchísimo porque casarse con alguien que no conocía no le gustaba ni un poco, pero terminó aceptado.

Cuando llegó el día de conocer a quién sería su esposo, estaba nervioso y pensaba que sí abría la boca vomitaría.

Su padre le había organizado una cena con el hombre, pero cuando éste llegó al lugar, se acerco a la mesa en la que estaba y dijo:  _¿Kyungsoo eres tú?_  Él quiso llorar por la buena suerte que tenía en la vida.

El hombre con el que se casaría era nada más, ni nada menos Kris Wu. Era un par de años mayor que él y habían sido vecinos en Canadá.

Kyungsoo se había enamorado del hombre apenas lo había visto en el ascensor del edificio donde vivían, pero jamás intentó hacer algo con él, ya desde el día que se había mudado hasta el día que se fue, sabía que el hombre estaba en pareja. Solamente eran vecinos que se saludaban y no pasaban de un  _hola qué tal._

Y ahora se casaría con él por un arreglo matrimonial, pero no le importaba.

Ahora con una pequeña Jungeun de casi cuatro años, el seguía siendo su niñero a tiempo completo y tenía un marido que lo quería tanto como él lo hacía también.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ "Noticia de último momento: El amor no tiene distancias. _ **

_La agencia Firelight confirmó que Kim Jongin y el artista de nacionalidad china, Xiao Luhan, están saliendo hace varios meses. Jongin era el último miembro de SKY que estaba soltero, ya que meses anteriores la empresa había confirmado las relaciones de sus compañeros._  
_La noticia de Jongin y Luhan nos sorprendió a todos, ya que nadie se veía venir esta pareja..._  
_Así que con esto tristemente decimos que los integrantes de SKY_   _están oficialmente fuera del mercado del amor..._

_ Fuente: BP noticias." _


	12. Chapter 12

" ** _Noticia de último momento: [Rumor] ¿Futuro papá?_**

_Hace unos días se pudo ver a Park Chanyeol en uno de sus descansos de actividades en una tienda de ropa para bebés. Si esto es así, podemos decir que se viene un o una mini Park._

_Fuente: BP noticias."_

_####_

_“ **Noticia de último momento: [editado] ¿Futuro papá?**_

_Hace unos días se pudo ver a Park Chanyeol en uno de sus descansos de actividades en una tienda de ropa para bebés. Si esto es así, podemos decir que se viene un o una mini Park._

**_Actualización_ ** _:_

_La agencia Firelight, confirmó que Park Chanyeol, (29), en los próximos meses será padre, su esposo, del cuál todavía desconocemos su identidad está de aproximadamente 22 semanas (5 meses y medio). La agencia también reveló que ambos futuros padres están emocionados con la llegada del bebé._  
_Esperamos que el esposo de Chanyeol, tengan un embarazo saludable, y que cuando nazca, el artista se apiade con nosotras las fans y por fin nos muestre a su familia._

_Fuente: BP noticias."_


	13. Chapter 13

La primera vez que Chanyeol vio a Baekhyun, fue cuando el más alto fue a una nueva pastelería de la que había escuchado hablar por su madre que vivía cerca de allí, porque " _Chan, hijo, sus pasteles son riquísimos, son cómo los que hacia tu abuela, deberías probarlos. Oh, y el muchacho que las hace es súper lindo y amable._ " Él había ignorado el último comentario, porque unos meses atrás había terminado con su pareja con la que había estado saliendo por casi tres años.

Entonces cuando por fin tuvo un tiempo libre de sus actividades, decidió pasarse por allí y probar uno de esos pasteles de los que su madre le habló.

Cuando entró en el local, el olor a bizcochos recién horneados, chocolate fundido, cremas, y todo lo dulce que alguna vez haya probado, estaba allí.

Caminó hacia el mostrador de vidrio donde podía ver pequeños pasteles de diferentes sabores, tamaños y decoraciones. Se le hacía agua la boca. Se había quedado hipnotizado por tantas delicias que no había escuchando cuando un pequeño hombre se había puedo en el lado contrario de dónde estaba.

\- Uhm, disculpe. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo en sus sentidos, Chanyeol levanto su mirada y vio a la persona más hermosa que había visto nunca sonriéndole. Pero el muchacho no debía pasar la mayoría de edad, o eso creía él.

\- ¿No eres muy joven como para tener tu propio negocio? - Chanyeol abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se pego un puñetazo mentalmente,  _sólo tenías que pedir ese pastel de chocolate, imbécil._

El muchacho se rió y sin dejar de sonreír, le respondió.- Nop, tengo la edad suficiente para tener mi propio negocio.

\- ¿Tú haces todos estos pasteles? - Le pregunta y el chico asiente. - Se ven todos deliciosos.

\- Lo son, y no lo digo porque los haga yo, pero sí, es porque lo digo yo. - El pelirosa suelta una risita y Chanyeol deseo poder hacerlo reír siempre.  _¿De dónde vino eso? Ni idea_. - ¿Te gustaría probar alguno en especial? -

\- Ah, yo... no. Cualquiera que me des está bien.

Vio cómo el pelirosa elegía un pastel para él, creía que sí hubiese ido a otra pastelería y le hubiera hecho elegir el pastel al vendedor, éste lo miraría raro y le volvería a preguntar qué es lo que quería. En cambio el chico enfrente de él, estaba concentrado haciéndolo.

Con una gran sonrisa, el chico puso un pequeño pastel simple de chocolate encima del mostrador. Y sin mentir, Chanyeol amaba ese tipo de pasteles.

\- Creo que este es perfecto para ti. - le dijo.

Chanyeol abrió la boca para preguntar cuánto era pero el muchacho más bajo, siguió hablando, mientras envolvía el pastel.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo en tu último drama. Así que toma esto como un regalo de felicitación. - terminó de envolverlo y se lo entregó.

\- ¿Tú... cómo? - Chanyeol no entendía nada.

\- Te quitaste el barbijo cuando entraste aquí. - Le señala la cara. Y Chanyeol se la tocó, y en efecto se la había quitado. - Pero no te preocupes, no voy a decirle nada a nadie. Y entre todos los famosos que pensé que podrían alguna vez estar en mi pastelería, fuiste tú, creo que esto es un sueño. - dijo con algo de emoción el chico.

\- Uh, sí, yo. ¿Quieres algún autógrafo o una foto? - le preguntó, él no solía hacer eso, pero el chico le había regalado un pastel.

\- Nah, sólo con que disfrutes mi pastel soy feliz. - Parece que estaba por decir algo más, pero el sonido como de una campanita sonó, entonces se giró para lo que parecía ser la cocina. - Uh, tengo que seguir trabajando. Que tengas un lindo día.

Y así como si nada se fue y lo dejó allí.

Cuando Chanyeol llegó a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia la cocina y tener un bocado de ese pastel, y cuando lo hizo, se sintió en el cielo. Era el pastel más sabroso que había probado en su vida. Desde entonces se dijo a sí mismo que mandaría a todas las personas a esa pastelería para que probaran los sabrosos pasteles del hermoso chico pelirosa.

####

La segunda vez que lo vio, fue una semana después.

Chanyeol estaba tratando de dormir hasta tarde porque no siempre tenía días como ese, cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba desde el pasillo y segundo después algo se rompía.

Se levantó molesto para ir a ver qué pasaba allá afuera y decirle a quién sea que se esté mudando al apartamento del frente, que sea un poco menos ruidoso porque él quería sus preciadas horas de sueño.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se quedó duro. Al frente suyo, estaba nada más, ni nada menos, que el chico bonito de la pastelería, con una señora que al parecer era la madre, ya que ambos tenían cierto parecido. Cuando reaccionó, ya era tarde a las palabras que habían salido de su boca. - ¿Me estás acosando?

Las dos personas allí se giraron a verlo lo sorprendido.

\- Uh, no. No te estoy acosando. - Dice el pelirosa poniéndose rojo ante la acusación del más alto.

Sintió que la mujer lo miró de arriba a abajo, pero él no podía dejar de ver al más bajo.

\- Lo lamentamos, no quisimos molestarte. Pero estamos ayudando a nuestro hijo con la mudanza y se nos rompió algunos platos.

Chanyeol asintió y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.- Entiendo, ¿pero podrían hacer un poco menos de ruido? No he dormido en días y...

La mujer lo interrumpió.

\- Mira, chico, las mudanzas son siempre ruidosas, si te molesta ponte tapones en los oídos.

Tanto Chanyeol como Baekhyun abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos.

\- Mamáaaa,- se quejó el menor. - no seas grosera con el vecino.

\- No estoy siendo grosera, Baekhyun. Sólo le digo las cosas como son.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no vas a ver cómo va papá con ese mueble que dijo que iba a armar?

La mujer miró a hijo, luego asintió y se metió adentro.

\- Uhm, lo siento por eso. - Señala por donde se fue su madre. - Se le está haciendo un poco difícil dejarme ir. - le da una sonrisa avergonzada.

\- Si, seguro, la entiendo, a mi madre le pasó igual. Lamento también que te haya acusado de acosarme.

Baekhyun se encogió de hombros. - Yo también pensaría eso si fuera tú. Pero es el único apartamento vacío que tenían mis padres cerca de la pastelería.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Mis padres son dueños de este edificio, y de varios otros, como también lo son del local donde tengo mi pastelería. - le explicó.

Chanyeol asintió. Entendiendo porque alguien tan joven podría haber puesto una pastelería en un buen lugar como en la que estaba.

\- Entonces, ¿seremos vecinos?- le pregunta Chanyeol.

\- Sip. Oh, espera... - Baekhyun se mete a su apartamento y en menos de un minuto estaba afuera con un pastel de crema y frutillas.- Es para ti, en realidad era para mi nuevo vecino, que resultaste ser tú. No se si es de tu gusto, pero si no puedo hacerte otro, y darle este al portero.- le sonríe.

\- ¿Qué? No, no está bien este. Gracias... - comenzó a decir Chanyeol.

\- Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.

\- Gracias Baekhyun, yo soy Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun asiente.

\- Espero que seamos buenos vecinos, Chanyeol. - Baekhyun le da una sonrisa, entregándole el pastel.

Chanyeol le devuelve la sonrisa recibiendo lo que le daba el más bajo, y olvidándose de la razón principal por la que había salido de su cama.

\- Lo mismo digo Baekhyun.


	14. Chapter 14

Baekhyun nunca pensó que terminaría siendo vecino de alguien como el famoso Park Chanyeol.

Tampoco pensó que un mes después, el mismísimo Chanyeol aparecería un sábado en la noche en su puerta con bolsas de snacks y bebidas, diciendo que nunca había tenido un vecino en el tiempo que había estado viviendo en ese edificio y cómo sabía que él no iba a estar contando en ningún lado que eran vecinos había pensando que era buena idea que se conocieran más.

Entonces toda la noche estuvieron hablando cosas triviales y un Chanyeol preguntándole cosas cómo, ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tu familia acepta que seas pastelero?, y preguntas así, a las que Baekhyun respondió a todas con una sonrisa.

Luego de esa vez, Chanyeol solía aparecerse los viernes o sábados en la noche con comida y tenían una cena agradable entre charlas, risas y la televisión de fondo.

Baekhyun sabía que no tenía que ilusionarse mucho sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, no es que un día el más alto iba a ir y decirle que se había enamorado o algo así, no estaban en un drama. Aunque Chanyeol le había dicho que era bueno tener un amigo en el edificio, y Baekhyun lo tomó como algo bueno, entonces se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a caer, porque si lo hacía iba a salir lastimado.

En unas de las noches habían intercambiado números telefónicos, así cada vez que Chanyeol tenía que salir de viaje o tenía actividades hasta tarde, se mensajeaban o el más alto lo llamaba para contarle algo divertido que le paso a él o alguno de sus compañeros.

El tiempo pasó y no supo cómo fue que una noche, Chanyeol y él terminaron siendo un lio de jadeos y gemidos, mientras el más alto tomaba su primera vez en el sofá.

Baekhyun le echó la culpa al alcohol por lo que paso esa noche, no es que estuviera ebrio ni nada, pero creyó que le dio un poco de valentía para poder hacer eso. Después de todo, no es que había sido algo brutal como pensó que sería, pero Chanyeol había sido amable cuando le confesó entre medio de los besos que era virgen.

Ahora cada vez que se reunían a cenar, terminaban en la cama del más bajo con sus cuerpos sudados y respiraciones agitadas.

Baekhyun supo que se había jodido cuando lo único que podía pensar era en el más alto y que su corazón latía mucho más fuerte cuando Chanyeol le mandaba mensajes, lo llamaba o cuando el mayor lo besaba cuando se veían. Había tenido enamoramientos pero nunca había sentido lo que sentía cuando estaba con él.

Cuando ya no sabía cómo manejar lo que estaba pasando, le terminó contando todo a su mejor amigo, Minseok, para pedirle algún consejo y éste solo le había dicho,  _Baek, yo sé que te gusta mucho, pero de verdad tienes que ponerle un alto a esto. No porque sea tu artista favorito tienes que dejar que se aproveche de ti. Él es Park Chanyeol, puede tener a todo el mundo si quiere, pero va contigo por el hecho de que viven en el mismo edificio y no van a salir rumores sobre él teniendo citas con alguien._

Baekhyun no lo había pensando nunca así, pero Minseok tenía razón, el tenía que ponerle un fin a eso que tuvieran.

No. No podía terminar con eso. Siempre que veía a Chanyeol su mente se derretía como un helado en verano.

Ya ni sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el comienzo de esa relación rara con Chanyeol.

Se habían conocido a finales de primavera, y su cosa  _no_  cosa había empezado en verano, pero ya había pasado el otoño, invierno y estaba volviendo a empezar la época primaveral.

Baekhyun se había estado sintiendo mal las últimas dos semanas, pero pensó que era porque había comido algo en mal estado o por el cambio de clima.

No le dijo a nadie sobre su salud, ya que no le parecía muy grave lo que tenía, y seguro que en cualquier momento se le pasaría.

No había visto a Chanyeol en el último mes, ya que dijo que iba a estar grabando un drama en China o Japón, no recordaba muy bien dónde, pero hablaban casi todos los días y Baekhyun pensaba que eso era bueno.

####

Una semana antes de su cumpleaños, Baekhyun le había pedido a Minseok que lo acompañara al médico porque realmente no mejoró ni un poco, seguía con esos mareos y ganas de vomitar todo el tiempo.

Cuando lo atendieron le explicó al médico lo que estaba sintiendo, éste le había mandado a hacerse un examen que no tardaría más de treinta minutos. Luego de la corta espera que para el más bajo se le hizo larga, le entregaron los resultados.

Minseok que estaba allí había soltado un bufido, y Baekhyun se había puesto a llorar.

_Estaba embarazado._

¿Cómo se lo diría a Chanyeol? No tenía ni idea, aunque si no se lo decía en algún momento se daría cuenta porque un embarazo no se puede ocultar.

Luego de que hubieran salido de la clínica se habían dirigido a casa de Minseok, y Baekhyun decidió pasar la noche allí como una pijamada, ya que a la mañana podrían ir ambos a la pastelería.

####

Cuando Baekhyun había salido del ascensor y sin pensarlo dos veces se había dirigido a la puerta del mayor y tocado el timbre, ya que el más alto le había dicho que ese día ya estaría en casa.

La puerta fue abierta por un Chanyeol que al parecer había estado durmiendo por la forma de su ropa toda desalineada y su pelo todo revuelto pero que cuando vio al más bajo allí afuera puso una grande sonrisa en su cara, que Baekhyun había devuelto con emoción y un poco de nervios ya que el pequeño estaba un demasiado nervioso porque de camino a casa había estado pensando como decirle al más alto sobre el embarazo.

Chanyeol se adelanto hacia él, le dio un abrazo y luego había tomado la cara del más bajo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Baekhyun se sonrojó por ese hecho y el más alto soltó una risita porque le parecía adorable que al menor siguiera siendo tímido luego de todo lo que habían hecho juntos.

Baekhyun abrió la boca para decir algo y cerró rápidamente cuando vio que detrás de Chanyeol se asomaba un hombre que solo llevaba ropa interior y pudo ver como en la parte de su pecho tenía marcas de besos y mordiscos. El tipo se acercó a ellos, lo miró con una sonrisa y le preguntó a Chanyeol dónde había dejado su ropa.

Chanyeol empezó a responder cuando Baekhyun se sintió mal porque Chanyeol lo había saludado como normalmente lo hacía pero dentro de su casa tenía a otro hombre sin ropa, por eso no terminó de escuchar la respuesta del más alto que se giro con lágrimas en los ojos y se metió en su apartamento.

Baekhyun había pensado que después de todo lo que pasaron él y Chanyeol juntos había sido algo especial pero Minseok se lo había advertido varias veces desde que se lo contó, pero no le hizo caso.

Así que ni siquiera lo pensó cuando tomó su celular e hizo la llamada que seguro cambiaría su vida de ahora en adelante.

####

Chanyeol había vuelto a su apartamento luego de un mes fuera y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la puerta de Baekhyun, le pareció raro que no estuviera, hasta que recordó que seguro estaba en el trabajo, pero él le había avisado que ese día llegaría así que seguro el más bajo se dirigiría a su casa cuando llegara.

Estaba caminando devuelta a su casa, cuando escuchó el ascensor abrirse y pensó sería Baekhyun, ya que nadie iba a visitarlo a parte de su manager o algún integrante del grupo, y que ninguno era ya que estaban todos en sus casas o haciendo alguna actividad individual, pero frunció el seño al ver a Taewoo, su ex, saliendo de allí.

Habían estado saliendo por casi tres años, y luego de una ruptura amistosa, no habían mantenido contacto alguno.

\- Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Oí que llagabas hoy y vine a verte, ¿no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo? - le respondió acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

\- ¿Eh? Claro, por supuesto.- asintió Chanyeol, aceptando el abrazo torpemente.

Después de eso se adentraron en el apartamento, y se sentaron en la sala a charlar de lo que habían estado haciendo en el último tiempo.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado y habían pedido comida y bebidas mientras seguían charlando y contando anécdotas del pasado y, poniéndose al día, hasta que Taewoo se le cayó el vaso de lo que estaba en la ropa por tenerlo en la mano y reírse demasiado.

Chanyeol le dijo que se vaya a dar una ducha mientras le ponía a lavar las prendas, así que luego de poner a andar la lavadora se tiro en el sillón y no sabe en qué momento se quedó dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado por el sonido del timbre, así que se dirigió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con que era Baekhyun, que le devolvió la grande sonrisa que le dio al verlo, así que se acerco a abrazarlo y darle un beso en los labios.

_Lo había extrañado tanto._

Estaba por invitarlo a pasar cuando oyó a Taewoo acercarse y preguntándole dónde estaba su ropa cuando empezó a responder, vio que de un momento para otro Baekhyun se giraba con lágrimas en los ojos y se metía a su apartamento. A Chanyeol lo confundió la reacción esa, así que lo siguió y lo llamó varias veces pero el más bajo no le abrió la puerta.

Chanyeol se dio la vuelta para regresar a su apartamento y se encontró a su ex parado en la puerta en ropa interior y con marcas en partes de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué demonios, Taewoo?¿Por qué sales así?

\- ¿Cómo así? – Pregunta inocentemente. – No sabía que tenías un nuevo vecino.

\- No es mi vecino, es  _mi novio_.-Dice empujando bruscamente a Taewoo hacia adentro _._ – Y ahora voy a traerte un par de prendas para que te pongas y te vayas. Luego te enviaré tus cosas con mi manager.

\- ¿ _Novio_? Ni siquiera es tu tipo. – Dice Taewoo incrédulo siguiendo al alto a la habitación.

\- Tú no eres mi tipo y salimos igual. – Le responde Chanyeol mientras le tiraba la ropa. – Póntelas y vete. – Dice en tono serio.

Chanyeol pensó que había sido bueno pasar la tarde con Taewoo para recordar viejos tiempos, pero ahora que Baekhyun había visto a su ex así, seguramente había malentendido las cosas.

Se metió en el baño para darse una ducha cuando oyó la puerta del apartamento cerrarse minutos después, Taewoo se había ido.

Ahora solo tenía que ir al apartamento de Baekhyun y explicarle las cosas.

####

Había estado tocando el timbre y golpeando la puerta de Baekhyun durante últimos tres días, pero no salió, había pasado por la pastelería para ver si estaba allí, pero ésta estaba cerrada por remodelación según el cartel en la puerta. También lo había llamado pero lo tenía el teléfono apagado.

Al cuarto día cuando estaba saliendo de su apartamento, se encontró que la puerta de Baekhyun estaba abierta y había varias cajas en el pasillo.

Cruzando el pasillo y entrando a la casa del más bajo, se encontró a Baekhyun, guardando cosas en una caja.

\- Baekhyun. - su voz sonó un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

El pelirosa se sobresaltó levantando la mirada y cuando vio que era Chanyeol volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Baekhyun. - volvió a repetir. - Hablemos, por favor. - le rogó.

El más bajo se levantó dejando lo que estaba haciendo y se paro frente a él.

\- ¿Hablar de qué?- preguntó, pero siguió hablando. - Pensé que teníamos algo, y que yo no iba a ser alguien al que solo te follabas cuando querías sólo porque vivo enfrente tuyo y nadie me ve como para que salgan rumores o lo que sea de con quién sales. - soltó un suspiro. - y cómo ves, estoy mudándome a otro apartamento, pero no te preocupes que voy a dejarte ver a nuestro bebé cuando nazca.

Baekhyun abrió los ojos al decir lo último y se tapó la boca rápido.

\- ¿Cómo que te estás mudando? - pregunta Chanyeol todavía no consciente de lo que había dicho el menor. Negando con la cabeza sigue hablando. –  _Tenemos_  algo. ¿Piensas que te engañaría luego de todo estos meses? Baekhyun, eres todo lo que pienso desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto. Este último mes te extrañe horrores, y lo único que quería era volver para poder tenerte en mis brazos otra vez. – dice mirando a los ojos al más bajo. –Y sobre lo que viste el otro día, fue un malentendido.

> Taewoo, mi ex, fue a visitarme en calidad de viejos amigos, almorzamos y bebimos, pero se volcó la bebida en la ropa, entonces le dije que podía ir a darse una ducha y prestarle ropa.- Le explica.- No sé porque salió así, pero no tuve nada que ver con las marcas que tenía. Aparte luego de que te fuiste le dije que eras  _mi novio_  y lo eché.

\- ¿Soy tu novio? – Pregunta sorprendido Baekhyun, ignorando todo lo demás que Chanyeol había dicho.

\- Sí, si es lo que quieres. Debí habértelo pedido antes. Te quiero Baekhyun, y lo siento si te lastime o algo con lo que paso el otro día, pero no creo que esto sea razón para que te mudes y... - Cerró la boca, y miro al menor frunciendo el seño dándose cuenta lo que Baekhyun le había dicho anteriormente. - ¿Estas embarazado?

Baekhyun abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, y terminó asintiendo.

\- Iba a decírtelo el otro día, pero entiendo si ahora no quieres ser mi novio y tampoco hacerte cargo del bebé. - dijo en un susurro el menor- No quiero arruinar tu carrera. – Termina diciendo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Yo... - comenzó a decir Baekhyun pero Chanyeol lo interrumpió.

\- Voy a hacerme cargo de  _pastelito_.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Tú eres el chico bonito de los pasteles, así que el bebé viene siendo como  _pastelito_.- Dice Chanyeol con una sonrisa.

Baekhyun lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- No me mires así, no importa lo que pase en mi carrera desde ahora. Voy a hacerme cargo de pastelito y todo lo que conlleva criar un hijo. Y ... - Baekhyun lo interrumpe.

\- Está bien Chanyeol, no necesitas tomar esta decisión ahora, debes hablar con tu mánager primero y todo eso. - dice Baekhyun, y cuando iba a decir algo más, por la puerta entra la madre de éste.

\- Espero que te estés disculpado, bastardo. - dice al ver al alto y acercándose a ellos. - Le dije a Baekhyun que era mucha cosa para alguien como tú, pero es igual al padre de testarudo. Así que ahora está dándome un nieto de alguien cómo tú. - se gira para ver a Baekhyun- Espero que le estés diciendo que no va a ver a tu hijo porque si no lo mato. - señala al alto.

\- Mamáaaaaa. - lloriqueo el pelirosa. - ¿Por qué eres así?

\- Te engañó, cariño. Date cuenta que si lo hizo una vez puede volver a hacerlo. - Le acarició la mejilla.

\- Si... sobre eso.- Dice Baekhyun mordiéndose el labio inferior. – Chanyeol me explicó lo que sucedió y puede que yo haya exagerado un poco.

Su madre lo miró un momento y negó con la cabeza, girándose para ver a Chayeol. – Lo siento, puedes ver a tu hijo. – vuelve su atención a su hijo. – Entonces, ¿ya no vas a mudarte o...?

\- Sí voy a mudarme. – responde rápidamente Baekhyun y su madre asiente mientras agarraba unas cajas y se iba por donde vino.

\- ¿De enserio vas a mudarte? – Pregunta Chanyeol con un deje de dolor en su voz.

Baekhyun asiente. – No es que no acepte el ser tu novio, - le da una sonrisa brillante mientras se acercaba al más alto para abrazarlo. – Pero el otro apartamento queda más cerca de la pastelería, a dos cuadras para ser exacto. – Le dice mirándolo a los ojos,- y también me parece un lugar más hogareño que este moderno edificio.

\- Entiendo.- dice el mayor. – Supongo que voy a tener que mudarme también, ¿hay algún apartamento disponible allí o... -

\- Vivamos juntos. – grita Baekhyun y separándose del más alto – Se que vas a tener que irte temprano o llegar tarde por tus horarios pero no me importa.

\- Voy a pensarlo. – Dice en tono de broma Chanyeol, mientras agarraba la cara de Baekhyun y lo besaba.

####

El día del cumpleaños de Baekhyun, Chanyeol había ido encubierto a la pastelería, que ahora remodelada contaba con otros empleados además de Baekhyun y su mejor amigo.

Pidió hablar con el menor y éste lo recibió en la oficina. Apenas lo vio Chanyeol le entregó un sobre con papeles y Baekhyun los recibió con el ceño fruncido.

Los papeles contenían los documentos de dos casas compradas recientemente, y ambas a nombre de Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol le dijo que una era el regalo por su cumpleaños número 20 y la otra era una casa veraniega en Isla Jeju para las vacaciones en familia que tendrían en el futuro.

Baekhyun le había agradecido los regalos con un pastel de chocolate, besos y abrazos.

####

Chanyeol había estado de viaje por un par de meses pero hablaba casi todos los días con Baekhyun para saber cómo estaba.

Antes de que el mayor partiera en viaje habían ido a un control en dónde les dijeron el género del bebé. Cuando el doctor les dijo que era una niña, Chanyeol se había puesto a llorar y Baekhyun no sabía si reírse o llorar también, mientras le decía al mayor que no llorara más porque se veía feo.

Cuando Chanyeol les había contado a su grupo, mánager y jefes que iba a ser padre, se le habían reído en la cara porque pensaron que era broma, hasta que les mostró una foto de su muy embarazado chico.

Chanyeol había hecho toda su mudanza al nuevo apartamento compartido que tendría con Baekhyun sin decirle nada a nadie, para que por las dudas los fans no se enterasen y encontrarán su nueva ubicación. También había hablado con Baekhyun sobre el tema de anunciar la relación y éste se había negado diciendo que era todavía no era momento.

Y el día que nació Jungeun, Chanyeol prometió proteger de su  _pastelito_  y de Baekhyun de todo el mundo y hacerlos felices era su nueva meta en la vida. 


End file.
